Capital Academy
The Capital Academy is the top Flow Academy in the Region of Tsunia. History I'm not too sure of any fine details, but I DO know that it was founded by the Great Kings a while after they gave everybody Magic. So its got history. And its also been the place where many, if not all of Elementalist44's strongest Mages were trained. Seriously this place is so prestigious it might as well be the only Flow Academy in Tsunia. It you don't get in here, might as well study abroad mate. Prestige There's mainly three types of people who you'll see in the capital academy: Rich Kids, 'Do you know who my father is?!'-type kids, and unnaturally gifted mages from any background. A real special snowflake breeding ground, and even then ''there's normally only a few worth mentioning. They Barely accept any of the people that apply, that is to say, they let in around 200-300 kids every year, even though like 20,000 apply. You've got a 10% of getting in (2000), and then another 10% chance to be accepted into the course you want (200). Royal Sponsorship The Tsunian royal family owns the capital academy. they use kings agents as teachers hikaru comes around from time to time Academy Ethos In a nutshell, they think kids who don't already show extraordinary talents or powers aren't worth training. They do not tolerate "Small-Fry", as they'd put it. Unless they're from a powerful family, then they can't really do anything except take them anyways. Oh also they endorse violence amongst students. 'helps them grow', they say. Fighting with no good reason outside of classes is permitted, encouraged even, among children attending the Capital Academy. It does put children at a much higher risk of bullying and endangers them in general, but if they cared about that they wouldn't have enrolled for the Capital Academy now, would they? The only real way to get better at using Magic, ''the reason this places exists mind you, is to constantly use it like you mean it. What better way is there to do that then let moody teenagers brawl it out whenever they want? Now, of course, there are a specialised force of King's Agents that are able to break up fights is they get too serious, but they rarely ever have to do anything. Class System "Letter"-"Number". Letter = first letter of course's name. Number = How good the students in that class are. Number of classes in a course depends on the number of students doing it The ranking goes from 1 downwards. Students in a "1" Class are considered superior to their peers, regardless of their performance or attitude. The Advanced Magical Learning Course doesn't follow this though. They only ever have Four Classes of Eight Mages. Courses Uhh lemme see General (G 1-5) Class G-1 has been jokingly referred to as "Class A-5" for a couple of decades now. And G-5's a joke. Business (B 1-5) Magical Learning (M 1-5) Advanced Magical Learning (AML 1-4) Academic (A 1-5) Engineering (E 1-5) ( Ok i guess, kinda boring aside from Aisling Callagy) -Forges: Big room used for Engineering shit. There are two of them -Aisling's Forge: Aight so you know that room Leo found Festus in during "Heroes of olympus: the lost hero"? ok its that but the ceiling is lower. It's more a glowing hot red than a celestial bronze; its quite dark; and its chock full of random machines. -The new forge: It looks like a Tesla factory. and it has a glass ceiling so it's much brighter than the old one